Just a Shower
by lost.long.ago
Summary: An awkward moment gets hot. Graphic "smut."


_So, after many months, my good friend FallenAway teased and prodded into doing a hot and heavy scene between these two amazing characters, and this is my attempt. I'm afraid it might've ended up a bit too drawn out/descriptive, so give me some input and pointers please! But it's my first ever attempt at writing a sex scene, so go easy with the flaming, eh? I love constructive criticism and honesty... and flattery, of course. :] _

_It's set post- RE: Afterlife, aboard the Arcadia. Starts slowly, establishing what has happened._

* * *

Claire swung shut the thick metal door behind her as she stepped into her quarters. The instant the handle clicked, her shoulders slumped, spine losing a little of the rigid pride she carried in front of the others upon the ship. She noticed the change immediately, grateful for the removal of some tension, and pondering its cause. 2000 refugees. Their people, hers and Alice's, all looking up to them for answers, safety, and comfort. It was a heavy burden, especially for a woman still struggling to fully remember who she was, and was only set down for a breath in moments of solitude like these.

The thought caused her to pause, listening for her roommate, checking that she was truly alone as she recalled what had brought her to this point.

Upon Wesker's destruction, a wave of Umbrella helicopters containing soldiers and one Jill Valentine had darkened the skies above the ship. Yet, somehow, they'd prevailed. Alice's powers partially returning in the heat of battle, to the ex-projects partial dismay, had enabled her to shove a few of the aircrafts into one another. Claire, her brother, and anyone else able to hold a gun had struggled to fight off any soldiers who'd actually set foot on the deck, a beaten Luther West arriving late to the party and lending a hand when things got rough. And finally, when the drugged ex-STARS woman had showed, Claire herself had shot off the scarab device on Jill's chest, ending the drug flow and saving the woman-turned-Umbrella-project from death or the fate Claire would've shared if not for Alice all those months ago.

When the had smoke cleared and the last Umbrella operative collapsed, finished, all those imprisoned in cryo tubes had been released, and rooms aboard the Arcadia had been rearranged to fit everyone onboard as comfortably as possible. When the captain's quarters were discovered, Alice had been the clear candidate to receive them. Yet, the brunette had refused, selflessly saying she didn't need or deserve the large, three room space. Eventually, they'd all managed to talk her into it, but on one condition. Alice had demanded at least one roommate, and when she'd looked to Claire, everyone approved.

Claire knew it had been a wise choice on the brunette's part; she'd managed to associate another person besides herself with the title of "Captain." When everyone had turned to her, Alice had turned to the redhead to share the pressure. And, while it felt awkward at first, Claire had slowly fallen back into the role of a leader, finding an uncertain familiarity in it.

But the small apartment was indeed, quiet, and after a few breaths, Claire parted from both the thought and the doorway. The solitude was pleasant. While Alice was the epitome of strength and understanding, Claire often found herself on edge around the perfect woman. There was a… a shadow in the brunette's green eyes that stirred something deep within Claire, something she wasn't used to.

Kicking off her boots and setting them near the entrance along with her socks, Claire's bare feet padded across the living-room/kitchenette's floor. The polished wood was a comfortable cool beneath her footsteps, which didn't stop until she reached the bathroom. Stepping inside, she closed the door behind her and glanced up at the mirror.

Her face was no longer so foreign to herself as it had once been. A few strands of her long red hair hung of place on her forehead, cheeks gaunt, and strong jaw tight from a long day. The reflection's crystal blue eyes caught her own. They were tired.

Releasing a sigh, she began to undress, shedding the blue jeans and loose cotton shirt she'd scrounged up aboard the ship. Her undergarments quickly followed, everything ending up on a messy pile on the white tile floor. She slid open the door to the shower, and couldn't help but still a bit stunned by it after going so long without so much as running water.

The space was luxurious, long enough for her to lay down flat with her head barely reaching the point where the back of the tub began to slant upwards, and a good foot wider than any shower she could recall. The entirety of it was composed of a bright, stainless white material which she couldn't quite place. Reaching inside, she turned a dial to start the water flowing, but returned to the mirror while it warmed.

Glancing over the image of her skin, she marked the scars and lines delineating fading tans from the time she'd spent wandering with her caravan of survivors. The memories were still foggy, but she brushed them away as the marks between her breasts caught her eyes. Six harsh, one-inch lines, symmetrically spaced as if they'd been set there with conscious deliberation, marred the surface. They were scars from the Umbrella contraption Alice had removed after their first encounter in the Alaskan wilderness. Their still-fading red struck as a reminder of her imperfection, of everything she'd lost.

She was so consumed by the sight that she hardly noticed the bathroom door opening beside her. It swung wide, and Claire found herself face to face with her roommate. Alice, dressed in her customary tight black pants and v-neck T, didn't seem to notice her at first, looking at the floor as she pulled the door shut once more. When the brunette turned back, only then did she catch sight of Claire's bare feet. Claire watched her head jerk up, a shiver running through her at the sight of Alice's look quickly traversing the naked form to find the redhead's wide eyes.

Claire stared back into the startled green orbs less than a foot away from her, held prisoner by the intense gaze. She struggled in the back of her mind to come up with a proper reaction, but couldn't. The fluttering in her stomach at the realization of their proximity didn't help either.

Alice was the first to move, turning away to face the door after a moment. "I'm – I'm so sorry. I should've heard the water...I didn't realize you were – in here." The thick embarrassment in her voice was a tone rarely heard from the confident woman.

Claire finally remembered her own lack of clothing, and quickly moved an arm over her chest. The brunette began to open the door, but Claire saw no need and didn't want to have to deal with the awkwardness later. "Wait. Just let me get in the shower, and we'll be good."

Stepping into the tub, she slid the frosted glass door shut behind her. "There. No worries," she said lightly. Reaching up, she fiddled with the shower head, changing the setting so that the spray flew out in a wide swath, filling nearly every corner of the space. She honestly wasn't quite sure why they'd both reacted so awkwardly. _We're both adults here, with nothing the other doesn't have, _she tried to reason. The image of them comparing body parts made her stomach flutter again.

"Great. Um, thanks. Got a couple of cuts and splinters while taking stock of our supplies and organizing cargo," the brunette rambled slightly.

Warm water ran over Claire's head, striking her face before running down her neck and then to her chest. The heat made her nipples ache, and she realized how tight they'd become. She flushed a bit at the discovery, but quickly blamed it on the cooler air outside the shower. Trying not to stare at the dark silhouette on the other side of the glass, Claire reached over to the dials on the side wall. She turned up the pressure and began wetting her hair. "How'd it go?" she asked after a moment of awkward silence. "Besides the terrible injuries acquired."

Alice's voice came back a bit more comfortable this time. "Pretty well. There are hundreds of full of food and supplies. We aren't even halfway, and Luther and I spent the almost 5 hours down there working through it."

The name of the flirtatious man, who'd been so transparent with Alice since they'd met, made Claire's stomach drop. "Oh." The dejected response popped out before she had a chance to bite it down.

"'Oh' what?"

Claire blushed, suddenly even more grateful for the glass between them. "Erm, nothing." She knew the answer wouldn't be enough. "It's just that you and Luther, well-" She wasn't sure how to finish the sentence and not alienate the woman just a few feet away.

"Wait a second. Are you attracted to Luther?" Alice's voice was quiet, emotionless, but Claire hardly noticed as she let out sharp laugh.

"That's definitely not the case." Claire shook her head, a slight smile on her lips as she began to lather her arms with a bar of scavenged soap.

A long pause ensued, and she listened hard for the slightest sound. Watching through the glass, Claire saw the rough outline of Alice's back, unmoving.

"Are you attracted to me?"

The redhead mouth went dry. Turning the controls so that the flow was colder yet, she ducked her head under the stream with renewed effort to calm her now pounding heart. She held herself there, resting her hands against the wall below the spout. "What did you say?" she asked, acting as if the water had drowned out her hearing and hoping the woman wouldn't repeat herself.

She waited for Alice's response, and it came, but in the manner she'd least expected.

The flow of cold moisture down her back was interrupted as a warm body pressed against her own, separated by only a thin layer of cloth. Her muscles went rigid instantly, freezing in place. The light contact was soon joined by that of a mouth at her ear.

"Are you attracted to me?"

The question was a low murmur, the sound thrumming through Claire's body, waking her tired limbs as her blood turned to fire. Slow, warm breaths caressed her neck, ghostly promises of something her flesh knew it wanted. It needed. Still, her hands remained frozen on the wall as she struggled not to grind back into the other woman's hips. They both stood there for a moment, unmoving, listening to the sound of water falling against the floor.

"A little too cold, hmmm?"

The humming sound was low and sensual, sending another wave of heat raging through Claire's body. Fingers brushed across her ribcage, just glancing the bottom of her breast on each side. The breath caught in her chest, but the hands moved on, the right appearing in the corner of her vision. Long fingers slowly wrapped themselves around the water-temperature controls, gradually moving the dial from cold, to lukewarm, to warm. Alice's left hand settled on top of the redhead's, pinning it to the slick shower wall.

However, the movement hardly registered as her mind struggled with the hips that were now pressed against her backside. They were digging in forcefully enough that they'd push her into the wall if she didn't hold firm. But Claire did hold firm with help from Alice's left arm which kept the younger woman's braced and unable to buckle at the elbow. The pressure on Claire's upper back lessened as that on the lower increased further. And without the distraction of the cold, the contact was throwing her senses into overload.

_God damn! Is this a dream?_ The thought passed through Claire's mind, unable to root itself as the hand that had been on the dial wrapped itself around her waist. Apparently, the contact wasn't enough for Alice either, and she slowly tightened her grasp, pressing impossibly closer. Claire could feel the older woman's belt buckle digging into her skin, its shape clearly defined by the pressure.

"Don't move." It was no more than a sultry whisper at the redhead's shoulder, leaving her wondering.

The contact was then lost, Alice's hands and hips disappearing from sight and skin. The redhead couldn't stifle an unthinking groan of displeasure at the loss before it escaped her lips. Claire immediately wanted Alice back, but the woman's promising words still echoed in her ears.

The air behind her shifted, and she vaguely heard the shower door slide. _No, she can't just leave me waiting, not after this._ The thought was frantic. She began to turn, but before she could hardly move, Alice's hand pinned hers to the wall once more, interlocking their fingers. The other returned Claire's waist. Alice's hips were grinding in hard as the arm steadied Claire's body, surprising the slightly shorter woman into nearly collapsing against the wall. It wasn't so much the force that had caught Claire off guard.

It was the feeling of bare skin on her own.

Lips played at her shoulder, somehow making her breaths even shallower. It was a gentle. _Too gentle._ The last grind against her hips had broken Claire's immobility, and the heat coursing through her veins and pooling between her legs demanded action. She circled her hips, pushing backwards into Alice's crotch with small but steady motion. The brunette released a small moan, thrusting her own hips forward at the same pace and letting her fingers drift a little lower on Claire's front.

The light kiss quickly turned into a gentle bite, Alice's tongue teasing the skin between her teeth. The feeling of the wet muscle on her own skin made Claire realize just how much she needed it all over and inside of her.

Alice's rocking hips suddenly found themselves lost and without resistance, her suckling mouth empty. Claire turned and watched her open her eyes, the green iris a thin ring eaten away by dark want, mixed with a touch of confusion. They held the intense gaze as drops of warm water fell through the six inch space between them. Slowly, Claire's hand rose to the dials and turned up both pressure and the heat. _Two can play this game._ Alice's eyes flitted away to follow the motion.

A rush of confidence borne of need flowed through the redhead. Claire pushed forward and crashed her lips against Alice's in a tentative kiss. Caught slightly off guard, the brunette gave way to the pressure of the soft, plush skin sucking at her bottom lip. Claire backed her against the other wall, placing her hands against the cool surface on either side of the older woman's head, before Alice's own mouth truly began to engage.

The kiss was languid, and Claire moaned as they broke apart for air. Trading top and bottom with a hurried breath, their lips never fully lost contact before blissfully colliding once more. The tempo began to steadily increase, and Claire's attack lost its momentum, but the heat rolling through her loved it. Their heads pulled and pushed, giving and taking in a struggle for more.

The redhead inhaled sharply as warm, wet hands found her hips. Unable to stop, she thrust her crotch forward, grinding it involuntarily against Alice's with no help from the brunette. She heard Alice hum into the kiss, pushing her own center forward to meet Claire's as it thrust in again. The friction scorched the younger woman's nerves, her core pulsating slightly as they rubbed into one another.

Claire felt the warmth and moisture of Alice's tongue at her lip, begging entrance. It was immediately given. The soft muscle dove in, exploring the space as it tangled expertly with her own. Alice's every twist inside the Claire's mouth sent a wave of rampant warmth raging down to her center, which was now grinding impossibly hard into Alice's with added help from the brunette's hands which pulled them together with rhythmic force.

The heat built between her legs, and before she realized what was happening, her lips froze with a gasp and the muscles began to clench, her whole body going rigid.

Grinning into a kiss, Alice felt the change and realized what was happening, she herself on the verge of the same. Leaning her back hard into the wall, she bent her leg and immediately pulled the redhead onto her hot, moist thigh. Claire, hands still braced against the wall and body vaguely feeling the shift in her euphoria, immediately began riding the new surface between her legs. The motion inadvertently sent her own thigh rubbing frantically against the brunette's clit.

The contact earned her a throaty whimper as Alice's legs clenched hers, throbbing and barely able to support their weight as they crashed together, forehead to forehead, bucking and struggling to prolong the waves.

Alice came down first, her mouth immediately returning to Claire's. Claire moaned as Alice's tongue stroked her own, the pulse gradually slowing between her legs and the haze clearing from her mind. As it finished, she pulled her head away for a breath, the brunette's lips immediately moving to her neck instead.

Faint memories of previous male partners had returned to her since Alice had rescued her in Alaska. Blurred faces, shadows of acts. She knew she'd climaxed far higher before, but never for something so little as grinding and a kiss.

And neither woman was even close to done.

Claire's attention went back to her lover. Leaning back into Alice's palms, she removed her own weight from the wall. She let one hand slide down to the brunette's chin, lifting until their mouths meshed once more. As soon as they regained their rhythm, the hand slid up, palm resting on Alice's gaunt cheek, fingers curving around the brunette's neck, deepening each kiss. The other arm wrapped around Alice's head, hand burrowing itself in the brown locks as water droplets continued to pelt their skin.

The result was two bodies firmly melded together at every rippling muscle and curve. Alice hummed appreciatively into Claire's mouth at the increased surface contact, and what little part of the redhead's mind not focused on the kiss couldn't help but admire how well their bodies fit together. The feeling was frenzying, and as their lips crashed back in after a breath, Claire found herself asking her way into Alice's mouth.

Wanting to please, her tongue explored the place, flicking and rolling against Alice's. She cataloged every motion that warranted a reaction, honing in on the sensitive places. The hand at Alice's neck felt the brunette's pulse quicken, bolstering the younger woman's confidence. She increased her labors, rubbing her fingers in small circles against Alice's scalp for a moment before letting the hand slide away.

Claire's right hand ghosted lower along the other woman's neck, pausing to admire sharp collar bones. But it was only a pause. It drifted downward, settling on a plush breast. It was the first that either had actually used a hand to attack a truly sensitive location on the other's body. The surprise contact elicited a gasp from the brunette, the sound quickly becoming a deep moan as Claire began to knead the mound.

As if in response, Alice's own hands slid lower on Claire's back, fingers spreading as they passed her slick waist. They finally settled cupping her firm ass, fingertips digging into the skin each time Claire's hand squeezed. The motion sent a refreshed wave of heat rippling through the redhead's body, earning Alice a groan fueled by a wave of pleasure.

Encouraged by the sound, Alice redoubled her efforts, pushing the pair away from the wall and back towards the shower head, pinning Claire in once again. Breaking from Claire's lips, the older woman nuzzled her way to the other's pulse point, latching on and teasing it with her tongue. At the same time, she reached over and turned the dial up a notch in a clear promise, warming the small space even more.

Claire watched the motion, and felt the warmth of the water becoming matched and then surpassed by the heat beginning to pool between her legs once more. She fingered Alice's breasts firmly, until the brunette reached down and grabbed her wrists. A moment later, they were pinned to the wall beside her head, Alice holding them in place.

Unable to do anything but watch, Claire felt her muscles begin to tense up expectantly as they had at the start. Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes. Water droplets ran down her face. She hardly felt them, all attention on the mouth navigating her body.

Alice began to depart from the pulse point, sucking and nibbling and then soothing the teased skin with a caress from her warm, moist tongue. She went lower and lower, bending her knees. Claire felt the movement with growing excitement. The base of her neck, a moment on the left collarbone, lower, and then latching on to a pert nipple.

"Alice." The name flowed out, a reverent sigh tumbling from Claire's lips as her body reacted to the tongue working at her breast. Alice moved her hands from Claire's wrists to her ribcage, tripling the attention given to the mounds.

Hands now free, Claire buried them in Alice's thick hair, encouraging more contact as the brunette's adept tongue worked the already hard nipples until they were achingly stiff from want. The pulsing was returning between her thighs, promising another release. She arched her hips out towards Alice and rising onto the balls of her feet. Her shoulder blades slid up against the warm, slippery wall behind her. _"_So- close." The words came out strangled between shallow breaths.

Suddenly, the brunette halted. Claire watched in dismay as Alice's hands fell away, their eyes meeting. She wanted to plead, but the air was still caught in her tense chest.

"Easy, Claire. Breathe," Alice spoke softly, keeping their gazes locked, lightly holding Claire to the wall with one hand while the other rested limply at her side.

Her heat still strong, Claire struggled for words that would return Alice's mouth to her breasts and Claire herself to a release. Slowly, her feet sank back to the floor, her breast rising and falling with uneven breaths. "Please. Alice, I'm… so close." She swallowed and closed her eyes. "Please, just-"

"Look at me." It was a soft request, voice thick with sincerity. "Claire."

Claire did. Their eyes met, latching onto one another, both dark circles of desire. Claire lost herself for a moment, and never saw it coming until it was upon her.

"Alice!" The name fell from her lips as two fingers thrust up into her burning moist core.

"You feel so good." Alice said earnestly, her voice low with desire. The mere sound of it put Claire on edge.

"Not yet, babe. Let it build."

"I don't… I … don't think I…" Claire struggled to stay grounded as her senses overloaded.

The brunette didn't reply, mouth filled once more by an achingly stiff nipple. Her toned arm worked hard, picking up speed as it pumped in and out of the beautiful woman before her.

Claire's nails dug into the other woman's back as she fought for purchase to keep herself from totally losing it. The sweet pain only spurred Alice on. The redhead's spine arched and she pushed her hips down and out, impaling herself further onto the fingers inside of her, body begging to peak. They both poured sweat, droplets of proof of effort proffered, lost amidst the swirling water.

Alice had to know Claire was close. Timing her hand, she added a third finger as Claire brought her hips down again, and grazed her teeth across the wanting bud in her mouth.

"Alice!" The name came again from Claire's lips in a quiet, yet completely feral cry.

The hard contact was too much, a simple touch reverberating through her body and starting her core throbbing. The muscles clenched around Alice's fingers, clamping down with a force that wracked a wave through the redhead's entire body.

Alice spread her fingers a hairs breadth, pushing deeper into the burning, silken walls between Claire's legs. Another spasm of pleasure pulsated across the younger woman's frame, even more intense as she rose back onto the balls of her feet.

It was too much. Mind clouded in her euphoria, she didn't notice when her knees buckled.

But Alice was ready, letting the woman lean on her shoulder, pulling her close with her free hand. Her knee nudged one of Claire's out, spreading her legs wider and offering some support as Alice used the new position to push impossibly deeper into the gushing heat.

Claire's fingers unconsciously doubled in their own efforts, nails biting roughly into Alice's back, breaking skin mindlessly in her turbulent state. She unconsciously let more of her weight fall onto the hand between her legs, her whole body shuddering at the moist, sliding friction in her clenched core.

Supporting the euphoric woman's quivering body, the brunette slowly pulled her away from the wall, turning them about. Careful not to change the angle or lose any of the purchase she'd gained in the other woman's pussy, she began lowering them to the shower floor. They settled onto the warm surface, Alice leaning over Claire's body as it arched from away from the ground. Her knees worked to keep the redhead's legs spread wide. She waited, admiring the pleasure-strained body beneath her. As if drawn, she lowered her head to layer it with gentle kisses.

Seconds ticked past, turning into at least a minute before Claire finally felt herself loosen a touch, pulsating slowly against the still but firm pressure inside of her. As the throbbing lessened, the rest of her muscles began to slacken in exhaustion. It took a few more seconds for her to finally grasp that position had changed and the soft lips pressing against her chest and neck. The brunette was now hovering above her, her one hand on the shower floor beside Claire's head and her two knees supporting her weight, while the other hand remained burrowed between Claire's legs. As the last spasm fled Claire's core, she felt Alice slowly withdraw, the motion sending another weak but very much unexpected wave of pleasure through her body as it began to miss the solid warmth that had been felt so inconceivably good.

Claire spent a moment watching the woman comforting her body with kisses. She gazed at the bobbing head traversing her own skin, hidden under hanging curls of dark, wet hair. _She's so perfect._ The thought was accompanied by a sudden need to see Alice's face, to find her eyes.

Urging shaking arms, she slid one hand up to the older woman's face, slicking the hair away from her features. Alice looked up at the touch just as the other arm wrapped around the back of her head. The lower woman pulled Alice forward and down until their lips met in a tender embrace. Emotions flowed between them at the gentle expression.

As Claire began to run out of air, she felt Alice pull away, and opened her eyes. She found herself staring into the dilated pupils of the woman above her. _Beautiful, amazing, lust, lov-_ Words flitted across her mind, but she was unable to find any combination both meaningful and certain enough to express what she was feeling. Alice's look showed understanding; the woman closed the space again, initiating another kiss.

Gradually, the fatigue faded from her limbs, and Claire let her hands wander across the other woman's body, separate from her mouth's engagement. Her fingertips grazed the base of the brunette's neck, wandering lower. They danced down her spine, drawing mindless designs on the balmy skin, before one hand crossed under to drift across her toned stomach. The redhead could feel the muscles immediately ripple in reaction to the gentle touch. A quiet groan accompanied the movement, and Claire couldn't help but smile into Alice's mouth as she realized what it was they both wanted. The next kiss was hotter, swollen lips asking for more from both parties.

She moved her upper hand to cup the green-eyed woman's ass, anchoring her down, before letting the hand between them drift further. The rough pads of her long fingers inched lower, passing Alice's waist. Every centimeter frenzied their mouths and tongues as they connected with what became an almost bruising force.

Two deep kisses later, her nails grazed the brunette's warm, dark pubic curls. Alice immediately reacted, unconsciously rolling her hips, crotch rubbing against the hand between them fueled by a clear desperation. When her center rose again, Claire drew away the hand that had anchored them together, using it instead to push herself across the wet floor, sliding lower until her legs were bent, feet flush with the wall which housed the shower head. The new position gave her a perfect view of Alice's smaller but gorgeous breasts.

The redhead immediately took advantage of it, craning her neck so that she might latch on. The left bud, already pert, stiffened even farther upon contact. The reaction intrigued Claire, and she burrowed her face harder against the older woman chest, sucking and pulling.

Alice's hips rammed against her again, reminding Claire of her own hand paused there.

Claire let her fingers drift to the beginning of the folds before she became crossed by uncertainty born of her non-existent prior experience with women. Her mouth released its hold.

Alice must've sensed the issue, because she let her hips drop back, pinning the hand between their cores and rubbing. A pair of moans accompanied the friction, and the sound was followed by a nibble on Claire's ear. The teeth paused.

"I trust you."

Claire's blood burned at the throaty, seductive growl, hardly able to decipher its meaning under the thick layer of want. It was all the encouragement she needed. Alice's mouth was barely able to return to her lobe before Claire thrust the heel of her hand against the brunette's core, palming her crotch. She used her fingers to rub the moist folds hard into the woman's clit, bracing her elbow against the floor to give Alice a firm surface to roll against.

A solid "Uhh," fell from Alice's lips as she arched back up into their previous position. Claire immediately took the opportunity to take back the nipple she'd abandoned, all the while rubbing and flexing her fingers against the wet pubic hair being ground against them. She felt Alice's right hand's fingers slide across her scalp, burrowing into her long fiery hair and twisting as they settled to hold Claire's head firmly against the brunette's chest.

Sucking at the hard nipple, she let her middle finger slip past the outer folds. The sensation of smooth skin coated in thick moisture made her want to plunge into the source, but she withheld. The calloused tip quickly found Alice's swollen, triangular bundle of nerves, and slid across it. The length of her finger firmly rubbed across the bud, the motion halting as the pad filled the entrance to Alice's hot, begging core, barely touching the skin bordering the opening.

The friction earned Claire a sharp gasp. Slowly, the redhead curled her fingers back, nails dragging through damp curls except for that which covered the whole. A wanting center thrusted into the motion, trying to get the fingers inside.

"Claire." Alice's voice cracked with the plea.

"You're so wet," Claire hummed, the abused line coming off as sexy as it left her swollen lips before they returned to a nipple with renewed fervor. Her index finger joined the middle, coating itself in Alice's warmth before they began massaging the brunette's clit with increasing pressure.

The reaction was immediate. The brunette's hips began to buck wildly. "Oh god!" The exclamation fell strangled and short.

Claire slid her body upwards a touch and changed the angle of her arm, bracing the wrist against her bent thigh to prepare it for more support upon insertion. She tried not to let the brunette feel the shift, and seemingly succeeded. "Yes, Alice?" she asked with hoarse mock-innocence. She began swirling her tongue around the stiff nipple in shrinking circles, mirroring the motion with her fingers at the nerve cluster.

The woman on top struggled to respond. "I need… inside… right n-"

There was a sudden inhale as both parties froze, motion and time seemingly suspended.

Claire's two, long, graceful fingers had driven into the woman's core before she could finish the fragmented sentence, quickly passing slick ridges and finding themselves enveloped in silken walls emanating a furious heat. She absorbed the sensation, and realized she wanted exactly what the woman above her needed.

To get deeper.

Her arm flexed, jerking semi-stiff fingers hard into the burning, moist space. A muffled cry of pure, primitive pleasure rumbled in the ribcage hovering over her head in reply. Savoring the feeling of Alice's moisture trickling down her knuckles, Claire slowly withdrew until just the tips of her fingers were inside before repeating the action with increased force and surety.

The second thrust snapped the brunette from her rigid state. The third came, and Claire reveled at the way Alice's body rocked, crotch heaving downwards as she came up and in. She withdrew slowly before tensing her arm again, the brunette ramming her soaked pussy around her fingers forcefully at the same time.

They began to settle into a rhythm marked by Alice's sharp exhales with each joining. Two jabs later, the woman on top moaned, rolling her hips in a slight circle, grinding as the momentum of the push began to ebb. They separated slowly. It would have been enough to send the woman to her climax had it been followed by another immediate thrust. But Claire still reigned in the pace, playing on Alice's want for penetration so that the brunette would wait for her thrusts. The result was Alice slowly adjusting to each increase in agonizing pleasure emanating from her core without total release.

The next three came with only a slight increase of tempo. The redhead savored the way Alice's roll to increase the friction became harder with each as the woman's need built.

As they prepared to join again, Claire let a third finger join the other two. Alice didn't seem to notice until it was deep within her, a short "Uh," escaping her lips as she exhaled and forgot circle her hips at the new sensation. The sound blew a hole in dam of restraint that had been holding back Claire's pace; her body craved to hear it again.

She did. Her fingers speared in with increased speed and force, earning another audible exhale from Alice, who seemingly gave up on rolling all together. The burning walls around her fingers began to shuddered, pouring moisture as she withdrew and immediately slammed herself back in. The brunette was teetering on the edge.

They fell into a heightened tempo as Claire began to give up her control, Alice riding the thrusting fingers furiously. Each penetration felt deeper than the previous, each earning an audible, frantic moan from the bucking woman as she impaled herself roughly. As the sounds came closer together, the pitch rose, forming a path of audible desperation destined for a climax.

Before the next joining came, Claire ground her teeth against the nipple in her mouth and spread her legs, forcing the woman on top further open. As her fingers burrowed, she rotated her wrist, mimicking the grinding motion Alice had previously been doing, but stronger and from within.

Juices poured over her hands as Alice's rocking center went into a shuddering overdrive. Claire felt the brunette's core collapse, beginning to clench against her fingers. The redhead struggled to withdraw from the pressure so that she might penetrate again, upping the friction. She only half succeeded as Alice's uncontrollable hips bucked hard against her.

The rushed breaths coming from within the chest she nibbled and sucked at were accompanied by audible moans and gasps with each rise and fall, each stronger than the last, but they weren't what Claire wanted. She wanted Alice screaming her name without restraint

. The fingers in Claire's hair twisted and tightened, pulling hard and anchoring her mouth to Alice's arched torso. Pushing against the hand, her mouth left the stiff, heated bud. Before they could be forced back together, she blew a soft, cold breath on to the damp surface. Her thigh simultaneously slammed up into Alice's core, ramming her palm into the clit and pushing her stiff fingers to an impossible depth.

It was enough.

"Cl-laire!"

Her name came as a strangled scream, filling up the small space.

Alice's arm buckled as the waves wracked her body, but Claire guided her fall so that they were both lying on their sides, fronts flush and Alice's back braced against the wall. She didn't let her fingers leave the warmth, burrowing her knee between the Alice's legs and grinding it up into the back of the hand which was nestled deep in the woman's overflowing core.

Claire wrapped her free arm under and around Alice's lower waist, bringing their lower torsos tightly together while her thigh rocked up and down in jolting waves. The motions were mirrored by the brunette's harsh moans and jerking body as pleasure burned through her. Claire felt Alice's face burrow into her shoulder, teeth biting down on the skin as the brunettes arms snaked around her. Nails raking her back and Alice pulled them impossibly closer. The sweet stinging made Claire shudder and push harder. Alice's muscles stiffened further as she arched, tipping her head back and revealing the expression of ecstasy plastered on her face.

They laid there together under the stream of hot water whilst the seconds passed. The throbbing around Claire's burrowed fingers began to ebb. The redhead stared at the other woman's lidded eyes, locking them to hers as they began to regain awareness. She leaned in, placing gentle kisses on and around Alice's swollen lips, meeting her gaze each time they parted. Claire couldn't recall ever having done anything so affectionate, anything resulting in being so… connected, to any of her past partners as she was to Alice each time their eyes met and fell apart. It made her heart flutter against her ribcage.

The pulsating stopped, but it wasn't until Alice's mouth started to softly react to the contact that she began to withdraw. The colder air and drops of water crashed against her fingers, washing the skin which was sticky and moist from its time inside the brunette.

The cool made Claire immediately miss the soft, warm haven between the woman's legs, and the audible exhale that met her lips made her certain that Alice felt the same. Yet, the exhausted hand didn't return, instead finding and sliding beneath Alice's rough palm which had positioned itself on the curve just below Claire's hip. Claire watched her fingers fill the space between Alice's, which curled lightly around hers after a moment's hesitation.

Alice broke the kiss scooted her back into the gradual corner between the wall and floor, settling so that her body lie tilted. She moved her unlinked hand across her chest, reaching up to the dials and lessening the water pressure and heat to a more soothing level before looking back to Claire.

"Come here."

The request was soft, hardly audible over the water striking the walls and floor, but the gentle pull at Claire's hand showed the brunette's intention just as well.

The redhead rolled slightly, ending up lying atop the other woman, her leg sliding farther between the Alice's muscular thighs and their calves becoming tangled. Her own core rested comfortably on the other woman's leg.

Claire felt a small smile spread across her lips and nestled her face into the crook of the Alice's neck as an arm snaked around her waist, pinning them together. The showering water beaded and rolled along her back, soothing tired muscles, but Claire knew she'd still be sore come morning. _A small price,_ she easily decided as a pleased sigh left her lips.

She was entirely sure what it was she and Alice had, if they really had anything. But for the moment, she was content to be simply lying there, letting her eyes drift shut to the sound of the heartbeat beneath her ear and the sensation that was Alice's embrace.

* * *

_Awh. Erm, yeah. Proof-reading that just now made me blush hardcore, and my friend across the table looked at me funny. Man, it makes me feel strange, but I actually am considering adding a bit of story and another scene to get you all hot and flustered, or maybe integrating it into an actual story, with a plot that isn't sex. Tell me if you think I should, or if you have any other desires. Also, tell me if the chapter was too drawn out cuz it felt long to me with a word count of 7k...  
_

_Also, I could only think of so many adjectives for ass that weren't so rough or mildly humorous/awkward to me, like "buttocks." And sexy dialogue is always hard to do...Did what I wrote work well?_

_Anywho, input of ANY sort fuels my muse!_


End file.
